wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
All's Blue
All's Blue is an unfinished project started by Andrew Hoffman. Though it was never filmed, the skit is infamous for its years of preperation. =Synopsis= All's Blue is the story of a germophobe. The protagonist is speaking with a phyciatrist throughout the film, which serves as a backdrop. The story is told through flashbacks about his life. These include the death of his father, which begins his troubles. The story then goes on to show his roomate, whom is very sloppy. His fears begin to develop stronger and stronger as his life seems to get worse. At some point, he also meets a love interest. The story goes on to show a series of flashbacks explaining how he became the way he is. Intended Cast *Protagonist (Bryan Grove) *Phyciatrist (Sutton Dewey) *Roomate (Jack Samels) *Love Interest (Ellie Steever) *Sister (Casey Maloney) *Doug Linse =Script= In their sophmore year, Andrew began working on a script for a movie. They showed a scene they'd written to a few Wazoo members. The general opinion of the group was extremely favorable. With this enthusiasm, the two began to work furiously on the script. Multiple days a week, Hoffman would go over to Fred's and the two would work for hours. This practice continued for nearly two years. After a few revisions, the two finally produced a completed script for what would be called "All's Blue." =Casting= The casting process for All's Blue was almost as intense as the writing process. At first, the duo seemed to have type casted people, as Wazoo is famous for. However, once the script was completed, the two invited all Wazoo members to an audition. The people auditioning were given two scenes from the film to act out, including a dialouge between the main character and his roomate. After the auditions, the two put out a list of callbacks for the roll. These people came back at a set date to read a few more parts. After this whole process, the two made their decisions and cast accordingly. Controversy Though the process seemed to be well planned, it became a center of controversy. The two were specifically attacked for the callback process. Auditioners were told of callbacks the day they happened. If they could not make it, they were not considered for the role. The two claimed this was to see who was 100% committed. However, people complained that this only showed who wasn't busy that day. Giovanni Colantonio was considered for the protagonist role, though did not get it because he could not attend callbacks. G argued that he was told literally an hour before they wanted him there, which wasn't even enough time to find a way there. Jamie O'Connell was also considered for the role of the roomate, but he was not cast for the same reason. He too was busy that day. Thus, people found the process to be more for show than for legitimate reasons. =Unfinished= Despite the long process leading to the film, All's Blue was never finished. The two never even got to the filming process. The reasons for this are somewhat unclear. The two still said they were going to finish it, though the project never came to fruition. Parodies All's Blue became the subject of many a parody since it was never filmed. One day, while waiting for one of them to come home from film camp, G and Alex Sakach snuck into their house with the intention of e-mailing the script to Sakach and making the skit. The two did so and began reading the script. However, after only a few pages, the men got tired of reading it. They found it to be boring and cliche ridden and decided a parody wasn't even worth it. Parodies did come forth however. G and Pete Day later made a skit using the basic premise for All's Blue to begin a detective story named The Psychiatrist Skit, which also parodied Cover Story and Bill. All's Blue was also parodied in Wazoohouse, appearing as one of the trailers. The cast used pages of the script and used real dialouge from the skit in it. The trailer also shows the actors reading the script's stage directions and commenting on how the script doesn't make sense. Title cards also appear, saying things such as "emotion" and "script." Finally, the film's tagline appears, proclaiming "This summer, get ready to feel."